So Cold
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: one-shot "I guess you really do love me... You're holding me even though I'm all bloody... and even after I said everything..." RayMariah
1. Default Chapter

~ So Cold ~  
  
Ray and Mariah both stood in a quiet living room, trying to figure out what to say or do....  
  
Ray stared as Mariah kept her head down, eyes brimming with tears,  
  
'Do I.... love her?' Ray swallowed hard as he remembered those three words that his 'best friend' said....  
  
....Wo Ai Ni....  
  
"Mariah.... I.... I...." Ray bit his lip as Mariah slowly lifted her head, "I'm sorry.... But I just cant return your feelings....!"  
  
Mariah choked, "B-but.... Ray, I-"  
  
"NO!" Ray shook his head, "Don't say it! Just.... Just leave me alone!" And with the slamming of the door, he left. This was NOT happening to him!  
  
Mariah sank to her knees and cried, 'What have I done?'  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she hastily wiped her tears and slowly headed for the door. She turned the knob and stepped outside,  
  
Her eyes was still red as she started walking,  
  
She crossed the street.... and didn't hear the blowing of a horn from afar. When she looked at her side, pure horror was visible on her face.  
  
Then everything went black....  
  
= Ray =  
  
I couldnt take it so I ran.... Yeah.... Ray Kon is a great coward! And best of all, I broke Mariah's friendship! Great move, Einstein!  
  
But honestly.... Do I love her?  
  
Sure, I love her as a friend but.... something else? Boy! Are there many events happening today!  
  
Yeowch! My head hurts!! Damnit, I hate thinking this hard! I feel like that my brain is gonna pop out of my head!  
  
But.. Wait a second! I remember falling in LOVE with her when I was 14.. I guess the feeling disappeared when I turned 15. And now I'm 16.. ARGH!! TOO MANY THOUGHTS!  
  
I stopped.. Gee, I guess I didn't realize that my legs are in CRUCIATING PAIN!!  
  
Hmm, I better think about this.. And I walked back to the house.  
  
After moments of thinking, I.. Guess I really DO love her..  
  
Oh man! My walking turned into a jog. My jog became a run. And as far as I know, I was already sprinting my way.  
  
But as soon as I got there.. I saw blood..  
  
= Normal =  
  
Ray stared, horror in his eyes, as Mariah lay in front of him, in a bloody mess.  
  
"M-mariah....?"  
  
He then saw a truck nearby, with its driver outside, head bent down low and tears were evident in his eyes.... As well as guilt,  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd and with shaky hands, touched the girl's cheek. It was cold.... so cold.... so cold....  
  
Mariah opened her eyes at the warm feeling and smiled,  
  
"I'm.... sorry, Ray...."  
  
Ray choked, "Ssh.... Don't worry, Mariah.... Don't worry. Just.... hang on. Please hang on.... For me?" He bit his lip as liquid crystals fell from his eyes  
  
Mariah smiled weakly, "Just for you Ray.... Just for you." She coughed and felt her eyes close,  
  
Ray swallowed, "Mariah? Mariah!! You can't die yet! Please Mariah! You don't how much I need you! Mariah!! I.... Wo Ai Ni...."  
  
Mariah's empty eyes opened wide once more and stared into golden pools. She smiled weakly and sighed,  
  
"I guess you really do love me.... You're here, holding me, even though I'm all bloody.... And even after I said everything...."  
  
Ray let out a raspy breath, "Mariah.... You don't know how much I want to kill myself after hurting you like that. I was a pathetic and a complete idiot. I'm just sorry that I didn't realize it sooner...."  
  
Mariah choked as her vision began to fade, "Ray.... no matter what, I'll always forgive you. And I know that you know that...."  
  
Sirens and Polices can be heard screaming, the night seemed so lonely and the stars lost their shine. But their love and hope for each other still hasn't disappeared,  
  
"I know, Mariah.... I know...." Ray smiled through tears,  
  
"I love you, Ray.... Always and forever.... Don't forget that." Mariah smiled back and felt Ray's warm lips on her cold ones.... so cold....  
  
When Ray pulled back, Mariah was already gone forever. He choked,  
  
"I love you, Mariah.... Forever and a day.... Don't forget me...." And he fled from the scene,  
  
As he walked away, Mariah smiled and finally felt herself at peace.  
  
The two will always be forever bound to each other.... Even at their last breath.  
  
= 2 years later =  
  
Ray sighed and walked, a basket in hand, full of fruits.... Ever since Mariah's death, he never slept a peaceful slumber.  
  
As he was about to grab an apple, another hand did the same. They both pulled their hands back in utter surprise,  
  
Ray took a good look of the person and sighed,  
  
The person smiled, "It's a wonderful weather we're having, isn't it Ray? With the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing peacefully...."  
  
Ray choked. He finally regained himself after a couple of minutes and smiled back, "Yes.... a wonderful day indeed.... Mariah...." 


	2. Author's Note

Umm.... Just a response to those people who reviewed and just a little simple poll!! ^^;;  
  
*Tenshi No Hikari - Umm.... I guess Mariah died because of moi.... ^^;; Also, Ray DIDNT see Mariah as a ghost!! *grins*  
  
*azn-cherry-blossom - *gulps as she's being drowned* STOP THE FLOWING OF THE OCEAN!! O.O Hehe! j/k!! Newaiz, arigatou for the compliment!! ^_______________^ *bows* Aww.... Honestly, I'm really flattered!! *blush* I cant believe that I'm the one who did that!! ARIGATOU!!  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Thank you!! ^-^ Oh, and I'll make more.... if only I get more ideas.... ^^;;  
  
*Princess Evil Kitty - ^^;; Is it THAT sad? hehe.... And who Sirius? Sirius Black? *grins* Also, I don't think I wont be that amazing that you don't need to capitalize it!! ^____________^ Mwah! Arigatou!!  
  
*Anomynous - Sank yuu! Hmm.... You'll know the answer if I decided to make the second chapter!! *grins* :)  
  
*Galux Kitty - WAH!! I hate you too!! ^-^ Gomen about the one-shot thing. I didn't know that many would want a 2nd chappie.... ^^;; GOMEN NASAI!! And sorry for the delay of Just A Crush. I have a MAJOR problem about my account that I cant upload it in the Document Manager and I haven't finished chapter 13, coz I'm REALLY busy nowadays. With the school, volleyball, homework and all.... *sigh* School just started here at somewhere in June.... I think June 16. ^^;; ARGH!! My mind's messed up coz all I do in school is keep myself from falling asleep.... ^^;; and listening too, of course! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Thanks to ALL for reviewing and as always.... more reviews are always welcomed!! *grins* Here's prize for all that or will review! *blows and Chibi Ray and Mariah plushies appear*  
  
Here's the poll:  
  
Question: Do you think I should make a second chapter?  
  
a. Yes  
  
b. No  
  
c. I Dunno 


End file.
